battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Maul
Darth Maul is a Dark Side hero for the Separatists in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Darth Maul has three abilities: Spin Attack, Choke Hold, and Furious Throw. His personal starship, the Scimitar, can be played in Starfighter Assault or Hero Starfighters. Overview Darth Maul is a brutal and aggressive villain. Because of his abilities and inability to block attacks, Maul is best used as to aggressive pusher, attacking quickly and dodging incoming attacks. His Spin Attack can be used cover a moderate distance, and is capable of damaging any enemies in its path or for a quick escape from danger. His Choke Hold can be used to damage and throw groups of enemies, leaving them vulnerable to attack or hurl them to their doom. His Saber Throw allows him to cut down enemies that are further away and can be thrown on the move. Abilities Spin Attack Maul goes into a high velocity lightsaber spin attack, cutting down enemies in his path as he leaps forward. This ability can be used in rapid succession at least two times before going into cooldown. Not only can Darth Maul use his Spin Attack to launch himself at an enemy, but it can also be used to make a hasty retreat if under fire. Be careful, however, of leaping into a group of enemy units and finding yourself without a Spin Attack to escape. Though the Spin Attack deals a quite a bit of damage, it does not often kill enemy units unless they are hit straight on. Additional attacks may be required to wipe out any remaining trooper. That said, the Spin Attack can be very effective against a large cluster of enemies, as it can deal damage to all of them simultaneously, leaving them vulnerable to a few quick strikes from Darth Maul's lightsaber. The Spin Attack will also deflect incoming laser bolts while Maul is in the spinning motion. It can also be used to finish off any enemies that manage to survive a Choke Hold. If you find yourself the target of Maul's Spin Attack, there is not much hope save for a quick escape. Shields are essentially useless against lightsabers, and Maul can move faster than most units can run. The best option if you are caught in a group of friendly units is to flee as far as you can while Darth Maul is busy slaying your allies. If you see Maul in the distance, get to cover, but keep a line of sight on him. Try picking at his health from a distance while keeping out of sight, since the Sith apprentice is unable to block baster shots. If he is coming towards you, try to find cover around corners or large objects so that you won't be in the line of his Spin Attack. Try to find a place to hide until he moves on, if possible. Choke Hold Maul chokes a few enemies at close range before sending them flying to the ground. This ability is limited to his immediate line of sight, so position yourself wisely before using this power. It's range is also somewhat limited, so be careful when you find yourself surrounded by a number of enemies. Maul will also be defenseless when using this power, so be aware of your surroundings before activating his Choke Hold. However, if enemies lie within the range of this ability, its affect can be devastating. Though it is usually lethal, and surviving units can be mowed down quickly with a Spin Attack or a Furious Throw. There is no limit to the number of enemies Darth Maul can choke, so it is possible to rack up a large number of Battle Points by using this ability in the right position. If you find yourself caught in the terrifying grasp of Maul's Choke Hold, there is almost no hope for you. You will only be able to watch as the Sith apprentice crushes the life from you. It is best if you avoid the ability altogether by staying out of Maul's immediate range, which should be advised regardless due to Maul's vicious lightsaber attacks. As stated above, Maul is defenseless when using his Choke Hold, so use this brief period of time to deal as much damage as possible to the him. Once the ability finishes, he won't be able to use again for a time, so use the cooldown period to follow up on damage while keeping your distance from his basic attacks as well as his other two abilities. Furious Throw Maul hurls his lightsaber straight ahead of him, damaging all enemies it touches before it returns to his hand. Unlike Darth Vader's ability in both Star Wars Battlefront ''and its sequel, Darth Maul's throw is vertical rather than horizontal, significantly reducing its range. However, the ability is no less lethal if it strikes its mark. Maul's Furious Throw gives him a ranged attack that he can use to take out troublesome enemies form afar. Due to the precision it requires to be effective though, this ability should be reserved for times when Darth Maul is only facing one or a few enemy units . If he misses, he will have to wait for the ability to recharge before he can use it again. he is also defenseless when his lightsaber is in the air, so you should always be mindful of his surroundings before using his Furious Throw. This ability is the easiest to avoid since its area of affect is so small. Unlike Darth Maul's other two abilities, this can only be used on one enemy at a time, unless they are all tightly clustered together. If you see Maul hurl his saber, immediately strafe or roll left or right out of its path, or find cover immediately. If you are not the target of the throw, but witness Maul using it, try damaging him as much as possible in the very short span of time that his lightsaber is absent from his hand. Star Cards Boost Cards Quotes Trivia *Sam Witwer, voice of Emperor Palpatine in and the voice of Maul in ''Star Wars Rebels, returns to voice Darth Maul in Battlefront II. *A feature in Star Wars Battlefront II ''makes lightsaber attacks visible like they are in the movies as glowing streaks on solid surfaces such as floors or walls. This is most visible when Darth Maul uses his Furious Throw on an enemy directly in front of him, leaving a bright orange line along the floor as his saber spins towards its unfortunate victim. This is a completely aesthetic feature and does not damage the map. *Although technically affiliated with the Separatists faction in-game, Darth Maul was never a Separatist in the canon lore, but in fact was an enemy of both the Separatists and the Galactic Republic. **In his only Skywalker saga movie appearance, ''The Phantom Menace, Darth Maul was working with the Trade Federation. When the Trade Federation later secretly joined the Separatists, Darth Maul no longer worked with them due to his defeat by Obi-Wan Kenobi at the end of the film and his presumed death. Updates Gallery Battlefront E3 2017 03.jpg|Promotional image of Darth Maul encountering Yoda. Darth_Maul_BFII.jpg|Darth Maul in Theed, on Naboo. Darth_Maul_BF2.jpg Star Wars Battlefront II - Darth Maul (Sven Juhlin).jpg Battlefront_II_08.png darth-maul-star-wars-battlefront-2-4k-pu-2160x3840.jpg de:Darth Maul Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Separatists Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Separatist Heroes Category:Dark Side Heroes